wake_up_girlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ookami to Piano
is a solo song from Wake Up, Girls! Character song series performed by Nanami Hisami. Lyrics Romaji= Shan shan shan shan! La vita la vita tamashii no revue Amore amore ai no sanka yo Cantare cantare kanpai no uta Mangiare mangiare shan shan shan shan! La vita la vita viva jinsei! Oide koko e (miwaku no mori) Sasou youni piano wo kanadeteru (moonlight koncheruto yo) Saisho wa (tsume o kaku shite) Koneko no toremoro (neko wo kabutteru) Saigo wa (maru de dagakki) Kenban no timpani (nomareru kamo ne) Liberty liberty kiwo tsukete ne Jiyuu doko ni (itada ita yo) Ichido kikeba atama wo guru guru to (mou hanarenai no) Lipiito de ankouru (yamanai) Mimi sumaseba (minna mo) O mimi ga gutto nobi chau Kamo ne oukami mitai ni hora Shan shan shan shan! Fly hirugaeru makka na anata no manto Itazura na wana ni ochi chau gurimu douwa no you Hoshizora no chandelier hikari dzuka no shirabe Utakata no yume sumire no youna Amaku kokoro yowasu hohoemi yo Shan shan shan shan! Vitamin cantare uta wo utaou Itsu no manika (genki ni naru) Fuan o sore sore wa karasu no youni (haato kasumeru mono) Obake (toki ni wa sore wa) Kagami ni utsutta (jibun na no kamo) Kage wa (oukiku mieru) Gensou na no kamo (yappa kowai ne) Abunai hashi issho ni (suriru ne) Watatta nara (fushigi) Koi ni ochiru koto sae Aru to ren ai eiga de mita Shan shan shan shan! Fly yume naraba mama ni mo shikara renai no Juuni ji wo sugite mo heiki gurimu douwa janai Te wo tsunagi kake agaru hikari no oka no ue Murasaki iro no yoake anata ga Tenshi wo shinjiru ka tashikameru Shan shan shan shan! Nante subarashiki inochi no kagayaki yo! Soshite yoe sakaru unmei no michibiki yo! Moshi kashite anata wa shukumei no koibito? Tatoe nanatsu no umi ni hanasarete ita to shite mo densetsu no doragon ni jama sareta to shite mo watashi wa oukami hoeru koto datte dekiru kitto anata wo sagashi dashite miseru! Hiirou ne hirugaeru makkana anata no manto Itazura na wana ni ochi chau gurimu douwa no you Hoshizora no chandelier mitsudzuka no shirabe Utakata no yume sumire no youna Amaku kokoro yowasu hohoemi yo La vita la vita tamashii no revue Amore amore ai no sanka yo Cantare cantare kanpai no uta Mangiare mangiare oukami to piano! (Imagine nan demo deki chau melody oukami to piano) La vita la vita tamashii no revue Amore amore ai no sanka yo Cantare cantare kanpai no uta Mangiare mangiare shan shan shan shan! |-| Kanji= 「シャンシャンシャンシャン！」 「La Vita, La Vita　魂のレビュー Amore, Amore　愛の讃歌よ Cantare Cantare　乾杯の歌 Mangiare, Mangiare！」 「シャンシャンシャンシャン！」 La Vita, La vita VIVA 人生！おいで　ここへ(魅惑の森) 誘うように　ピアノを奏でてる (moonlight　コンチェルトよ) 最初は(爪をかくして) 子猫のトレモロ(猫をかぶってる) 最後は(まるで打楽器) 鍵盤のティンパニ(のまれるかもね) Liberty, Liberty 気をつけてね　自由　どこに(いただいたよ) 一度聴けば　頭をグルグルと (もう　離れないの) リピートでアンコール(やまない)耳をすませば (みんなも)お耳がぐっと伸びちゃうかもね オオカミみたいに　ほら 「シャンシャンシャンシャン！」 Fly　ひるがえる　真っ赤なあなたのマント イタズラな　罠に落ちちゃう　グリム童話のよう 星空のシャンデリア　光塚の調べ うたかたの夢　すみれのような 甘く心酔わす　ほほえみよ 「シャンシャンシャンシャン！」 ビタミン・カンターレ 歌を歌おう　いつのまにか(元気になる) 不安　おそれ　それはガラスのように (heart　かすめるもの) オバケ(時にはそれは) 鏡に映った(自分なのかも) 影は(大きく見える) 幻想なのかも(やっぱこわいね) あぶない橋　一緒に(スリルね)渡ったなら (不思議)恋に落ちることさえあると恋愛映画でみた 「シャンシャンシャンシャン！」 Fly　夢ならば　ママにも叱られないの 12時をすぎても平気　グリム童話じゃない 手をつなぎ　駆けあがる　光の丘の上 紫色の夜明け　あなたが　天使を信じるか確かめる 「シャンシャンシャンシャン！」 「なんて素晴らしき命の輝きよ！ そして燃えさかる運命の導きよ！ もしかしてあなたは運命の恋人？ たとえ７つの海に離されたとしても 伝説のドラゴンに邪魔されたとしても わたしはオオカミ　吠えることだってできる きっとあなたを探しだしてみせる！」 ヒーローね　ひるがえる　真っ赤なあなたのマント イタズラな　恋に落ちちゃう　グリム童話のよう 星空のシャンデリア　光塚の調べ うたかたの夢　すみれのような 甘く心酔わす　ほほえみよ イマジン　なんでもできちゃう メロディ　オオカミとピアノ 「La Vita, La Vita　魂のレビュー Amore, Amore　愛の讃歌よ Cantare Cantare　乾杯の歌 Mangiare, Mangiare！　オオカミとピアノ La Vita, La Vita　魂のレビュー Amore, Amore　愛の讃歌よ Cantare Cantare　乾杯の歌 Mangiare, Mangiare！」 「シャンシャンシャンシャン！」 |-| English= TBA Trivia Navigation Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Nanami Hisami